


时间神殿一战后清算旧账

by annzhumengjie



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annzhumengjie/pseuds/annzhumengjie





	时间神殿一战后清算旧账

时间神殿一战后，因为心虚，罗曼医生故意躲着藤丸立香。平日见到立香就赶紧转身离开也就罢了，就连立香去医务室都捉不到罗曼医生。

滑溜的跟个泥鳅一样。

立香一边积攒着怒火，一面冷静地挖着陷阱等着医生跳进去。

依靠达芬奇和不太情愿的王哈的帮助，终于有一日逮到医生的立香将医生壁咚在反锁的医务室里，逼着对方直视他的脸。

“你到底要躲到什么时候？”立香嗤笑道：“这么不情愿看到我，干脆我离开迦勒底算了，也省得为了大义牺牲的所罗门王心烦我这个不知好歹的人。”

说罢便松开了撑墙的手笔，心中一面数数，一面做出转身离开的样子，结果在念道“三”的那一刻被人拉住了手臂。

莫名的，立香松了口气，而他身后的医生的声音则是干涩无比：“我不是……不是那个意思。”

医生拉着立香的力气渐渐松了下来：“我是害怕……”

害怕他每次出现在立香面前时，对方就会想起时间神殿里的一切。

害怕有一日，立香对于他的感情，会从曾经的喜爱，转变为麻烦。

立香闻言叹了口气，转过身看着面前低垂着头的医生，将对方的脑袋强硬地压在自己的肩膀上。

“你还要我怎么表示才会明白？”立香抚摸着医生的后脑勺，声音也沉闷了起来：“你知道我不是那种人。”

他当然知道。

医生闻言抱紧了立香，鼻子也有些发酸。

立香并不是那种三心二意的人，虽然心黑但也不喜欢玩弄别人的感情。他拒绝了亚瑟，拒绝了伯爵，这是迦勒底有目共睹的事情，也正因此，很多人为立香不值得。

医生也清楚。

立香太好了，正因为太好了，所以他才觉得自己配不上立香。

这一刻，冷战了许久的两人都卸下了心房，医生在迷迷糊糊之间被立香带到了某个白色的房间里。

“这里是……”医生打量着房间的摆设，声音有些沙哑。

“我们两第一次见面就是在这儿吧！”立香拉着医生在床上坐下，露出相当怀念的表情：“当时医生抢了我的床还不脱鞋地在床上吃蛋糕，记得吗？”

“那种事情，现在还拿出来说。”医生咳嗽了一声，掩盖住自己的心虚：“那时候也没想到立香会成长到现在的模样。”

“所以来做吧！”立香突然道。

“哎？”并不知道这是个什么节奏甚至有些想逃跑的医生被立香按住肩膀。

“这次我来帮医生脱鞋。”立香按着医生的肩膀倒在了床上：“所以来做吧！”

然后立香不仅把医生的鞋子脱了，连他自己的鞋子，包括两人的衣服也没放过。

老实说，不管是立香还是医生，肤色都相当白皙。虽然身高上，医生较胜一筹，但常年坐医务室的三十岁宅男怎么比得上年轻又经常被英灵们拉去切磋的立香？

就算来迦勒底时，立香也是个宅男，但这么些日子过去了，原本单薄的身体也渐渐覆盖上一层漂亮匀称的肌肉，至少医生觉得漂亮的让他有些耳热。

“医生，以后就算不减点肥，也做些有氧运动吧！”立香低头看了眼医生的腹部，憋笑地说了一句，然后不等医生反驳就握住了对方的命脉。

虽然所罗门王是个千人斩，但还上人类身体的医生纯情的过分，肉棒的颜色粉嫩嫩的，相当漂亮。

“呜……立香。”医生刚想挣扎却被立香按住了乱动的双腿，后者甚至用空出的手拉住医生乱动的手然后附身亲了上去，撬开了医生的牙齿探入其中。

法式热吻。

在此之前，立香一直都觉得吃对方口水是一件很恶心的事情，但这个对象变成医生时，似乎也不是那么难受，甚至称得上非常享受。

他一边撸动着医生的肉棒，一边在医生的口腔中搅动着，将对方折腾的无比虚软后才渐渐露出了自己的目的。

原本擒着医生的手松开，绕到对方漂亮的臀部处试探了进去。

“立香。”被刺激的医生花了毕生所有的力气才控制住自己没有咬断立香的舌头，而立香似乎也感受到这一点，有些恋恋不舍地舔过医生的口腔后抽出舌头，有些讨好得啃着医生的脖子。

“你给我出去。”羞耻心爆棚的罗曼兔子想甩开身上的人，但立香松开按住医生大腿的手后，以迅雷不及掩耳之势握住医生的脚踝往下一拉。

罗曼只觉得自己的视线稍微低了一些，鼻尖正对准立香的腹部，然后口中便被塞进了立香的那玩意。

“既然医生还没习惯，先帮帮我好了。”最敏感的地方落入刚刚体会过的，柔软湿润之处，藤丸立香克制住自己想抽动的欲望，额头上落下一滴冷汗：“医生，你动一下吧！”

因为做好了将医生吃干抹净得准备，所以立香下面刮的很干净，并没有腥味，医生从最开始觉得喉咙卡的慌到有些适应后，活动着脑袋安抚着立香。

于是立香便以俯卧撑的姿势等待着医生给他口交。

这不像是享受，反倒是折磨。

医生看不见立香撑在前方的手臂上肌肉暴起，他只是一心一意地安抚着立香，同时空出一只手自慰刚才被立香弄的勃起的肉棒。

感觉自己口中的东西越来越大后，医生撸动的速度也渐渐加快，最后立香实在是受不了了，干脆活动着自己挺窄的臀部加快自己的东西在医生口中进出的速度，这让医生有着快要窒息的感觉。

医生快要受不了时，伴随着两声闷哼，立香和医生都释放了出来。

因为是躺着的缘故，来不及把头侧过去的医生被立香的白浊呛了一口，以至于鼻子尖都是立香的味道。

立香从医生身上爬起来，喘着粗气给对方擦干净嘴角的东西，歉意道：“抱歉了医生。”

话虽是这么说，但立香的手却绕道医生身后，开始扩张起来。


End file.
